Fairytales Revisited
by junealii
Summary: When she was little, Mia took Dave's story and added her own twist. Now it's Christmas time in the Rossi household, let's see if time will change this fairytale.  Especially now that everyone's a little older and life happened.  Dedicated to flashpenguin.


**I know, it's been quite a while since I've posted a new story, but don't worry I have a lot in the words and plenty of free time to write in. But this was the most important one cause it is for someone very special. ****For a while, I had been debating on what type of story to write for my most awesomeest beta, Kate aka flashpenguin. As most writers would agree coming up with a plot is always the hardest part. And it seems that almost everytime Kate and I talk about my next story, we always somehow end up going back to one of my first stories, "Rossi Style Fairytale". So, long story short, I figured for her Christmas gift I would try and see about revisiting this story, with a slight twist.**

**So here's all the dedication stuff that sometimes you just skip over cause you just want to get to the story, but this story is dedicated to Kate aka flashpenguin, who I can't even describe how much she means to me. She always is there when I need to talk even if it's 2 o'clock in the morning(which I have yet to test that theory), and she has helped me for going completely insane recently. There are absolutely no words to describe her. So Momma Kate, Merry Christmas!**

**XOXO Alii  
**

David Rossi sat alone in the quiet of his study; the only thing that could be heard was the howling of the winter winds outside his window. Listening to the lack of sounds throughout the house, he knew it was late, but he just couldn't sleep, so he had come downstairs to get something to drink and maybe work on his latest manuscript.

A piercing cry interrupted his thoughts, causing Dave venture out of his study and into the living room. There he had found her in the rocking chair beside the Christmas tree.

He smiled as he watched her cradle the small infant against her chest. He had never once forgotten how beautiful she was - just the perfect angel sent from heaven. In all his dreams he couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect.

The lights from the tree danced patterns across her face as she rocked the child, and hummed a soft tune. Her eyes shown with love and warmth as she gazed down at the now calm child, the same eyes that had so many times brought many great men to their knees and the same eyes that could get her almost anything.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" A soft voice whispered from behind him.

"It is, Em. Our little girl is all grown up," Dave said as the couple watched Mia's interaction with her infant daughter.

"We did a good job, didn't we?" Em whispered wrapping her arms around Dave's waist.

"Yes we did," he answered resting his hands on top of hers. Emily slipped away from Dave and headed back to the bedroom as he stood watching Mia, just for a few moments longer.

His mind wandered back to his younger days - which to him now meant his 50s - when time had been much nicer.

"_Daddy? Can you check the closet for monsters?" 6 year old Mia Rossi whispered as Dave reached to flip off the light._

"_Sure thing, Princess." He turned towards the closet. He swiftly pulled open the door, before glancing inside. "No monsters in this closet," Dave reported to the little girl. "Now go to sleep."_

"_Thank you Daddy, I love you." She kissed him soundly. He hugged her tightly._

"_I love you too Princess. Good Night." _

"_Bye Daddy, I'll miss you," 18 year old Mia said giving her father one last squeeze before her parents left her standing alone in her dorm room._

"_Bye Princess. I'll miss you too," Dave said fighting back the tears, as he felt Mia's tears forming wet spots on his shirt._

"_I love you," Mia called as her parents closed the door. _

"_I love you too," Dave whispered finally letting one tear escape as he grabbed Emily's hand._

_.****_

"_Princess, you look beautiful," Dave remarked to 23 year old Mia as they stood behind the closed doors of the chapel. "It seems like just yesterday the doctor placed you in my arms for the very first time. And you were just as beautiful then as you are now."_

"_Oh Daddy," Mia cried, hugging her father tightly before pulling away and smoothing out her dress. _

"_It's time," Dave stated once he heard the music play from just behind the doors. Walking down the aisle with his baby girl on his arm, he couldn't help but be a proud papa. _

"_I love you, Daddy," Mia whispered as her father kissed her cheek._

"_I love you too, Princess," Dave returned as he gave Mia away, finally letting go of his little girl._

"_Mom, Dad… I'm pregnant!" Mia announced, her face beaming as she and her husband stood side by side._

"_Oh, my little girl is all grown up," Emily said as she rushed over to give the couple a hug. Dave just stood there and tried to gather his thoughts._

"_Daddy, are you okay?"_

"_I can't believe it, my baby's having a baby," Dave finally said as Mia rushed over and embraced her father._

"_I love you, Daddy," Mia whispered _

"_I love you too, Princess," Dave returned as he softly kissed her forehead._

"How long have you been standing there, Dad?" Mia asked, her voice interrupting Dave's thoughts.

"Not too awful long," He answered walking over and standing beside the rocking chair.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Mia mused.

"She looks like you and your mother," Dave whispered as he glanced down at his daughter and granddaughter.

"Yeah." She traced a finger down the baby's soft cheek. "What were you thinking about?" Mia asked casting a glance up at her father.

"I was thinking about you and how my little girl is all grown up and has a family of her own."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore," Mia rebuked gently, glancing down at her daughter.

"You will always be a little girl to me, until the day that I die," Dave stated placing his hand on Mia's shoulder. _And even after I'm gone,_ he added silently. He blinked quickly. "Try telling her a story. It always got you to fall asleep."

"Thanks, I will," Mia replied.

"Well, it's time for this old man to hit the hay. Good night Mia, and Merry Christmas," Dave said before turning to walk away.

"I love you, Daddy," Mia murmured, causing Dave to stop and turn around. At that moment he couldn't help but see that 7 year old girl sitting on his lap during story time. No matter what she would always be his little girl.

"I love you too Princess," Dave whispered as he rounded the corner where he stopped and watched as Mia whispered soothing words to her daughter.

"I'm going to tell you a story Addy, one that my daddy told me when I was a little girl," Mia spoke quietly and looked down into the big brown eyes of her daughter. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Emily. And Princess Emily, well, she was the most beautiful princess in the whole world but she wasn't very happy."

Dave couldn't help but smile as he turned and walked away, listening as Mia's voice slowly faded away.

"…so, one day, the knight did something completely out of character, he told the Princess that he loved her, and immediately the spell was broken. The Princess then turned to the knight and said that she loved him too. So, Sir David and Princess Emily lived together forever because their love was stronger than any spell," Mia finished as she gazed down at the sleeping infant.

"Merry Christmas Little One," she whispered before gathering her daughter into her arms and heading back to bed.


End file.
